scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's Movie Spoof of "Ice Age 4: Continental Drift". Cast *Manny - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sid - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Diego - Simba (The Lion King) *Ellie - Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crash and Eddie - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Scrat - Oscar (Oscar's Oasis) *Peaches - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Granny Sloth - Granny Rose (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Shira - Nala (The Lion King) *Captain Gutt - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 2016) *Flynn - Prince (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kiss) *Squint - The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) *Gupta - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Raz - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Boris - Napoleon (Animal Farm) *Silas - Fagin (War of the Birds) *Louis - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Ethan - Doctor Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sid's Parents - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) and Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Sid's Uncle - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Sid's Brother - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Steffie - Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Giant Crab - Boneyard Monster (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Hyraxes - Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rats - Various Rats (Ratatouille) *Sirens - Various Villain Sharks *Narwhals - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog, and The Rescuers; etc.) *Precious the Whale - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Siren As Scratte - Lizardette (Oscar's Oasis) *Sire As Female Sloth - Rita (OIiver and Company) *Siren As Male Sloth - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Siren As Female Ape - Terk (Tarzan) *Ariscratle - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) Scenes # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Oscar's Continental Crack-Up # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 2 - Fluttershy # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 3 - Log Ride # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 4 - Fluttershy Meets Doctor Whooves # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 5 - Schism # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 6 - Fluttershy Meets Bunga # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 7 - Storm # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 8 - Oscar's Map # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 9 - Animal Villains # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 10 - Master of the Seas # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 11 - Crash the Ship # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 12 - Princess Cadence and Fluttershy # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 13 - Changelings # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 14 - Simba Meets Nala # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 15 - Changelings Vs. Animal Villains # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 16 - To The Rescue! # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 17 - Timon and Pumbaa Meets Bunga # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 18 - Fire Imps # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 19 - Earthquake # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 20 - Destiny # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 21 - King Louie's Defeat # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 22 - Herd Reunion # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 23 - Oscarlantis # Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 24 - End Credits Movie used *Ice Age: Continental Drift Clip used Gallery Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor as Manny Max the secret life of pets.png|Max as Sid Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Simba as Diego Princess Cadance.png|Princess Cadence as Ellie Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Crash Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Eddie Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy as Peaches Nala (Adult).jpg|Nala as Shira Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Ice Age 4: Continental Drift Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs